


Present

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [15]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe, M/M, Presents, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes to visit Smaug, the dragon that protects their land from envision, for Christmas to give him a homemade gift. Little does he know Smaug wants something else besides pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Well this one took a mind of it's own. I feel rather bad for writing this, but it had gotten a mind of it's own and I was just a tool to implement it.

- **Present(s)** -

Bilbo wandered the halls of the Lonely Mountain his eyes not used to the darkness squinted to make out some sort of figures and objects in the darkness that filled his vision. He tripped, foot catching on something heavy and mildly cursed for his luck.

 

Nursing his toe he winced and thought that everything had gone horribly wrong. All he had wanted to do was to visit Smaug and wish him a Merry Christmas, but no that had to fail as well. He scowled into the darkness, and only then did he realize that there were now torches lighting the room and the floor shifted underneath him. He had tripped over Smaug's tail.

 

“Well isn't this interesting.” Mused the Dragon turning around in the treasure's hold. Gold pieces and jewels fell from his body as he moved. “What is this little hobbit doing here?” He mused teeth glimmering in the dull fire's light. His wings shifted.

 

Bilbo blinked rather frozen for a moment. How was it that he always underestimated how big Smaug was. He swallowed looking down before he spied his present he had brought for the dragon. “Ah, right. I brought you something. A present for Christmas.” Replied the small hobbit.

 

Smaug tilted his head, lowering it and sniffed the thing. “It's rather small isn't it?” The dragon mocked golden eyes blinking, and glittered.

 

“W-well if you don't want it-” Bilbo began fumbling through his words only to drop them as a cloud of magic infused smoke covered the Dragon's body down to a more human shape. He was still rather bigger than Bilbo, but the difference had been greatly reduced.

 

“Better, I would think.” mused Smaug his once clawed scaled paws now similar to human hands cupped his face staring at the present. From knowing Smaug since he was a boy pretending to have adventures, he had never seen such a handsome man now in his adult years. He would be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to the protector of their lands, even as greedy as the dragon was, he had never seen this from the red dragon, and it stopped him of any thought at all.

 

Dark red curls framed his face, eyes still a goldish color, but with more brown in them now. The lips the dragon now had smirked slowly forming into a sinister smile when the dragon took the present form his hands. Smaug shook the present raising an eyebrow, sharp cheekbones shadowed on his face and Bilbo had to swallow thickly, this dragon was definitely sex on legs. He wasn't sure where he had heard the term before but it seemed to suit the dragon perfectly.

 

Smaug paused eyeing the small hobbit hunching down and stared Bilbo in the eyes. “Surprised, are you?”

 

Bilbo fumbled for words once again glad he was able to voice his concerns. “All this time..” He trailed off concerned not sure how he should proceed with his words.

 

“I could turn into a humanoid form? Yes, quite observant of you actually.” Jested Smaug. His nimble long fingers ripped the present over filling the cave with sounds of ripping paper. The present had been revealed to be a rather lovely pie to which Smaug found a nice seat on the biggest pile of treasure gesturing to Bilbo to come closer and join him. Bilbo did.

 

He couldn't help but stare at the tail that curled around it's owner, nor could he pull his eyes away from the horns that protruded from the dragons now human-like forehead, or the wings that attached to his shoulders. His mouth went dry when he actually noticed that the dragon was completely naked. “You're staring, and why did you bring this to me?”

 

“Well I made it, and I figured you would like it.” Bilbo took his time climbing the mountain of treasure until he found a good place to sit on the mountain of gold. “Do you like it.”

 

“May I make an adjustment?” The dragon asked.

 

“What do you mean?” Blundered Bilbo.

 

He never got much of an answer out of the dragon, and instead Smaug leaned forward kissing the hobbit cupping his face with warm scale covered hands. He had no skin, and rightfully so, Smaug was not a mammal, he was a mythical lizard.

 

Smaug's lips were harder than he had imagined in this form, but it still made Bilbo's heart hammer rapidly within his chest cavity. Smaug was so warm and he could not resist granting access to his mouth when Smaug had asked. He hadn't realized what had happened at everything enveloped his senses he had no time to notice when Smaug slashed his clothing off. He did however notice when something hot and hard bounced against his naked thigh.

 

Bilbo sat up trying to scramble away. He was quick, but Smaug was quicker using this to his advantage by pinning Bilbo's hips down against the vast treasured mountain. The dragon licked his lips eyes hazed in lust. “Do you know how long it has been since I have taken on a mate young Baggins?”

 

Bilbo had no answer. He couldn't answer not with that dangerous lustful look in the dragon's eye. He had grown to become friend with the dragon but even he knew that one must not underestimate a dragon, especially when it wanted something. As dragons were greedy and would take what they wanted whether you gave them permission to or not. Bilbo was neither stupid or ignorant. He did not want to die, and while he thought their friendship had lasted a long time, to Smaug that friendship had lasted only a short while.

 

Smaug crashed his smooth lips against Bilbo's tongue seeking out the treasure of Bilbo's own cavern. Bilbo could only comply his eyes widening as a hot hand gripped him between the legs and squeezed. He broke the kiss teeth scraping against Smaug's soft pink tongue. Smaug licked his lips eyes locking with the young hobbits. “You wish to give presents during this Yuletide, I will show you the true meaning of Christmas and what one actually does during Yuletide.” Murmured the dragon against his lips. Wings extended and flapped once before settling on his back in his anxiousness.

 

Bilbo took the moment to look down and swallowed thickly. He had never seen a penis like that before, it was something entirely alien to him, and even with the mixes of races between man, dwarf and elf, each anatomy was the same. Smaug's however was entirely different yet the same as well. It curved but the spiked part of the base of his cock worried Bilbo. What was the purpose for that? He swallowed thickly his tongue seeming to want to get trapped in his throat, and failing to do so, which also made swallowing rather hard, even without his tongue in the way.

 

Bilbo closed his eyes. “What do you want from me Smaug?” Bilbo's voice wavered and was relatively smaller compared to when he had first arrived here. He was intimidated by Smaug the Great, and he was a little embarrassed as his own flaccid penis started to awaken from the motions Smaug played on his flesh. He was worried, and knew he was right to be worried.

 

He tried to block most of it out and allow the dragon to have his way with him, take what he wanted, as he had mentioned in a rather heavy pant against his skin, that he was going to take his present that he was rightfully owed since he himself had waited for Bilbo to grow into adulthood. Bilbo had awoken at a particular invasion arching up and crying out when something of interest to him was stroked inside his body, having nothing to do with his mouth and had everything to do with his lower part of his body an anatomy. Bilbo's fingers curled around several pieces of gold, but never could he find anything to ground him to reality to hate the dragon for doing this, and to curse every dragon that had ever done someone wrong.

 

Bilbo cried out his body moving on it's own. “No, d-don't..!” His legs widened on their own opening to allow for further penetration even as Bilbo spoke of the opposite of what his body was doing. He was being sent mixed signals and was confused, yet Smaug seemed to not care and continued to take what he wanted from the hobbit.

 

“I can smell your virginity; your purity. You are untouched, it will be mine, you wished to give me a present, I will take this. This will be present enough.” Growled Smaug his eyes lifted up from where he was watching from where Bilbo swallowed his fingers. He smiled at the Hobbit humming happily. “Do not worry about lubrication, Luckily for you my kind self lubricates.” Pointed teeth revealed themselves to the young hobbit as more and more of the Dragon's facade started to melt and reveal slowly more of the dragon's true appearance and nature. Bilbo silently prayed for someone to help him.

 

Dark red curls plaster itself to the dragon's neck, cheek and forehead from the exertion he was applying to keep Bilbo motionless, as well as applying a silent aphrodisiac spell over his body to be applied to the young hobbit underneath him.

 

Smaug had watched this youth grow from childhood to adult hood, always waiting to pounce. Since today he was doing the best he could to keep himself in check and control his mating urges as Dragons only take mates every 50 to 100 years when their mates have died, moved on or hadn't the reason to mate yet. Present giving on the days between Yuletide was as bad as it could get and he couldn't control himself.

 

Silently calming himself down slightly, he did not want to break the humanoid spell that would break if he lost too much control, and there would be more than ripping of Bilbo's insides if he broke form. Concentrating more for those moans that he had been rewarded with earlier when he had done just the right things on Bilbo's body. He curled his fingers. Bilbo arched up in sync as his prostate was stimulated and rubbed against. Though the hobbit said he did not want it, Smaug could smell sexual desire on him, and he would take what his body offered.

 

Bilbo's eyes closed in relief when Smaug removed his fingers glad that the ordeal was over. He was stupid for thinking so, as just in that same moment his entrance felt something bigger, hotter, and pulsing pressing against his entrance. He gritted his teeth together. It was futile when with Smaug's purchase on his hips, used him as leverage to push inside parting his tight hole making him feel stretched and by far uncomfortable. He never thought anything like that could be possible, apparently it was.

 

Smaug released a low groan from the sensation of being swallowed by something so tight and hot. His head was thrown back in the sensation of pleasure that swallowed his cock. His eyes closed savoring the sensation. He neither paid attention nor heeded any cries from Bilbo when he started to move his hips.

 

His cock pushed, plowing and making room inside the smaller hobbit. His curled revealing his teeth. Smaug lowered his head, eyes opening though lidding them heavily. He ducked his head lips seeking out the soft warm flesh of Bilbo's throat. His teeth nibbled at the juncture between jaw and neck. He couldn't get enough of the hobbit's taste.

 

He rotated his hips, mixing his thrusts between hard and slow with shallow and rapid. He neither cared nor worried about the cries that escaped Bilbo's lips while he clawed at shoulders, gold underneath him in a white knuckled grip.

 

Through the pain Bilbo could feel the aphrodisiac working through his blood lighting his skin on a fiery path wherever Smaug had touched him. He bucked down on the cock that thrusted into his body and he couldn't explain to himself rationally why it felt so good, yet he dreaded every motion that forced these feelings from him. These sensations terrified him and he couldn't differentiate between his cries of pleasure or his cries of pain. He grasped at whatever he could and in the end wrapped his arms around the torso of Smaug's humanoid form, cheek pressed tightly against his chest breaking contact with Smaug's lips. This allowed Smaug to release roars of pleasure.

 

The pace Bilbo noticed increased into uncontrolled rutting. He could feel that Smaug's release was close, and in return, his own was gaining speed from the friction of being rubbed against the soft belly of the dragon. It happened too fast, the orgasm, the sensations, and the heat that boiled inside his body from Smaug's release.

 

Smaug cried out as the coil sprung from inside him. In a few sharp thrusts he emptied his seed inside Bilbo, finishing taking his present from Bilbo. His virginity. He removed himself from Bilbo never noticing the blood that seeped from Bilbo's anus. He returned to his normal form, careful not to squish the poor little Hobbit. He nussled his nose against Bilbo's body, nostril's flaring at his own scent mingling with the Hobbit's. He would not need sex for awhile, as time moved slow for dragons, and would not seek sexual encounters from the Hobbit until the urge was too strong once again.

 

Bilbo had closed his eyes, his own release staining his chest. He could only think of how he would go home now with his clothing torn to shred complimentary of the dragon that rubbed against him. He looked up tilting his head back to spy at the dragon. He would be sore once the effect of the pleasure spell wore off. He could tell that he was bleeding from being ripped internally from Smaug's rough activities, and that if he moved he would hurt.

 

Smaug and Bilbo spent a few hours laying on the plentiful mountain of gold, Smaug relishing the after glow of his orgasm, and Bilbo healing from his rough treatment during sex. Once Smaug had come to his senses he left Bilbo. Leaving him cold and wanting to lie against the warm underbelly of the dragon. Smaug returned moments later carefully holding elvish silk garments that would fit Bilbo perfectly. After Bilbo had dressed Smaug had finally spoke, breaking the unsettling warm silence.

 

“See to it that your wounds are cared for. I will call on you again.” With that Smaug laid down to slumber, leaving Bilbo to his thoughts. Still confused he left the mountain of Smaug returning to his home to be treated from his sexual activities from the dragon, all he could be grateful for was that the dragon did not fuck him in his true form.

 

Before he left the mouth of the mountain (the pie completely neglected laying in the box that he had brought) he paused turning his head back wishing the evil bastard a “Merry Christmas.” All he got in reply were the snores from the now slumbering dragon, safe and cozy on it's bed of treasure. When the time came for tribute next month The dragon called for treasure and Bilbo. Each sexual encounter always left Bilbo sore, until he learned how to deal with the pain and remember to go to a healer right afterwords. He never visited Smaug anymore except for once a month when he was called upon, which eventually left him with the mark of a dragons mate.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, was that crazy or what? I feel sorry for Bilbo though. A horny Smaug is never one to be messed with.
> 
> So what'd you think? Like it? Hate it? I can feel somewhat happy for writing something like this but at the same time feel horrible from the ordeal I put Bilbo through, merry Christmas indeed. 
> 
> Well thanks for reading,
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
